Savages(Story Test)
by Snow32Lily
Summary: When Vikings come to the Halfling's land can the two see past differences and make peace? Njola(Hiccup) and Aric have seemed to. Pocahontas AU. Female!Hiccup Male!Astrid This is a portion of a new story I'm thinking about with characters from my HTTYD alternate fic. I want to know what ya'll think. If you like what you see and want more all you have to do is ask.


**This is a piece of a Pocahontas AU I'm thinking of doing. I would have put it with the songfics but I don´t know how many people read those. So in this, Hiccup** **(my version) plays Pocahontas (Stoick is not her father) and the Indians are a species known as Halflings however it's not the same as in my alternate HTTYD fic. These creatures are Night Furies who have two forms. The Halfling form and then the Night Fury form that they transform into for purposes of battle (the reason for this is in this form they can shoot fire, have claws, sharp teeth, and their senses are heightened). The English men are played by the Vikings (obviously). This piece is from the Savages portion (that song's what inspired me to do this in the first place. Okay really a video with the song, but still) and I'd like to know what ya'll think. Please Review and let me know if you guys want a full story.**

* * *

 **The cast:**

 **Hiccup aka Njola—pronounced nee-yole-lah (Pocahontas)**

 **Toothless aka Ni** **ð** **i—pronounced nee-tee (Hiccup's brother-Nakoma's place)**

 **Stjarna—pronounced stee-yar-nah (The wise old woman-Grandmother Willow's place)**

 **Njol—pronounced nee-yole(The Alpha and Hiccup and Toothless' father)**

 **The Village Elder (I have no name for him he's just 'village elder')**

 **Tunglskin—pronounced tongue-el-skin (Kocoum)**

 **Shadow (Hiccup's Terrible Terror-Meeko's place)**

 **Twilight (Hiccup's Brambling bird-Flit's place)**

 **Aric Hofferson (John Smith)**

 **Fishlegs Ingerman (Thomas)**

 **Stoick the Vast (King James)**

 **Alvin the Treacherous (Ratcliffe)**

 **Savage (Wiggins)**

 **Gobber, Snotlout, and Tuffnut (Extra Crew Members)**

 **Berk (London)**

* * *

"Help! Somebody help! They've got him! Oh Gods they've got him!" Fighlegs yelled as he raced to the camp. Everyone woke up to his shouts and began crowding around him.

"Whoa, calm down there Fishface! Who's got who?!" Snotlout said as he came up.

"Aric! Th-th-those creatures! They took him!" Fishlegs frantically answered.

"Where did they take him, lad?" Gobber asked.

"Uh, N-north I think. Oh Thor, it's all my fault! There's no telling what they might do!"

As the crewmen were prying information from Fishlegs Savage came out of his tent to see what the commotion was. He only made it a few steps before Alvin got a hold of him yanking him into his command tent.

"Oh Savage this is perfect. I couldn't have planned this better myself", Alvin said as he dropped Savage back to his feet.

"Planned what, sir?"

"The gold obviously. This is the perfect excuse I needed to get to war. That gold is as good as mine."

"Oh, of course, sir. Brilliant as always."

"We've got to get him back", a man said.

"Yeah, he'd do the same for us", another voiced.

Alvin saw his chance and he made his move. "And so we shall!" he exclaimed, exiting his tent and making his way to the group. "I told you those demons couldn't be trusted. Hofferson tried to befriend him, and look what they've done?! But now I say it's time we rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak WE ATTACK!"

His men cheered along, complete putty in his grasp.

 _"What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. They're skins' an ashen black. They're only good when sacked. They're vermin as I said and worse!"_

 _"They're savages! Savages!"_ his men cheered along.

 _"Barely even creatures!"_

 _"Savages! Savages!"_

 _"Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war!"_

 _"They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war!"_

As everyone prepared for battle and sung along with the chant, Fishlegs couldn't. He looked down at his ax and questioned whether this was right. It was his fault the creatures had taken Aric away; they'd thought he killed one of their own. Fishlegs couldn't help but feel utter guilt. If he hadn't interfered maybe that woman could have saved Aric on her own. Instead, he stepped in and caused a war that would only lead to more bloodshed.

000

Down at the village the Halflings were preparing for war as well. They couldn't wait any longer. That human had killed Tunglskin, their best and fiercest warrior and could have done the same to their heiress whom Tunglskin had gone to protect. If they hadn't come when they did Njola would have been dead. There was no other option. They had to get rid of these savages.

 _ **"** **This is what we feared. The human is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed"**_ , Njol began getting his men and women ready to fight.

 _ **"** **Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside"**_ , the elder continued.

 _ **"** **I wonder if they even bleed! They're savages! Savages!"**_

 _ **"** **Barely even creatures."**_

 _ **"** **Savages! Savages!"**_

 _ **"** **Killers at the core."**_

 _ **"** **They're different from us which means they can't be trusted"**_ , the elder spoke.

 _ **"** **We must sound the drums of war!"**_

 _ **"** **They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one, then we sound the drums of war!"**_

 _"SAVAGES! SAVAGES!"_

 _"Let's go kill a few, men!"_

 _ **"** **SAVAGES! SAVAGES!"**_

 _ **"** **Now it's up to you, men!"**_

 _ **"** "SAVAGES! SAVAGES! BARELY EVEN CREATURES! NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR!"_ _ **"**_

000

 **"It's all my fault"** , Njola muttered as she sat in Stjarna's cave. She didn't need guidance from the old woman as much as she just needed a friend. **"They're going to kill Aric at sun rise. And there's nothing I can do… Why'd I ever think I could change things? Maybe we're just too different after all…"**

 **"Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup… You and I both know you don't mean that. You have to pick yourself up and stop this!"**

 **"I don't know how"** , she replied her head down in defeat.

 **"But don't you remember your dream? This is your path, and you have to take it."**

 **"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe this isn't the path I was meant to take… I just feel so lost…"**

Njola pulled her knees up and hid her face in them behind her arms and wings. She felt like a helpless child wanting to hide from the world. That is until Shadow nudged her side, presenting her with something round. She took it and saw it was…

 **"The compass?"** As Njola looked at the object, she realized it looked familier; like something she'd seen before in a dream. **"The spinning arrow…"**

The sun began to rise, its rays peeking into the cave.

 **"Go child! It's not too late! Let the spirits of the earth and sky guide you!"**

The wind blew in like the spirits were calling at that moment. The arrow spun and spun and spun, until it stopped pointing east.

 **"You know your path child. Now follow it!"** Stjarna encouraged pointing out, her ears flattened with determination.

Njola did, and she flew out as fast as the wind.

000

 _"This will be the day. Let's go, men!"_

The Vikings marched out their camp and across the land prepared to fight.

 _ **"** **This will be the morning.**_ **Bring out the prisoner!"**

A Halfling in their battle form flew out the tent with Aric dangling from his mouth, the man's collar firmly placed in the Halfling's teeth.

 _ **"** **We will see them dying in the dust!"**_

 _ **"I don't know what I will do. Still I know I've got to try"**_ , Njola cried as she raced through the forest.

 _"Now we make them pay!"_

 _ **"Wind, please, help my feature fly!"**_

 _ **"** **Not without a warning"**_

 _ **"Mountain help my heart be great!"**_

 _ **"** "Now we leave 'em blood and bone and dust!"_ _ **"**_

 _ **"** **Spirits of the earth and sky…!"**_

 _""It's them or us!"_ _ **"**_

 _ **"…please don't let it be too late!"**_

 _ **"** "They're just a bunch of filthy stinking Savages! Savages!"_ _ **"**_

 _"Demons!"_

 _ **"** **Devils!"**_

 _"Kill them!"_ Alvin yelled.

 _ **"** "Savages! Savages!"_ _ **"**_

 _"What are we waiting for?!"_

 _ **"** **Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left!"**_

 _ **"** **How loud are the drums of war!"** (_ _ **"**_ _"We will sound the drums of war!"_ _ **"**_ _)_

 _""Now we see what comes of trying to be chums…"_ _ **"**_

 _(_ _ **"**_ _"Now we sound the drums of"_ _ **"**_ _)_

 _ **"** **Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of…?!"**_

Njola had made it to the cliff the execution was to take place. Everyone was in their battle forms and her father was just about to shoot his flame at Aric, the man tied to a boulder. With one impulsive move she transformed and jumped to him.

 _ **"** "WAR" **"**_

 **"Stop!"** Njola roared, landing in front of Aric. Her father stopped his initial blast just in time, and Njola crouched in defiance, narrowing her eyes as if daring her father to shoot.

* * *

 **So that was the Savages song portion. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to make this idea into a full on story. If I have enough people ask, I just might do it.**


End file.
